User blog:Doalfe/Delfina Rebello de Andrade (Floribella)
Delfina Rebello de Andrade (Susana Mendes) is the main villainess in the 2007-2008 Portugese Telenovela "Floribella". The Telenovela was loosely based on the Cinderella story. In addition, it was a copy of the 2004-2005 Argentina Telenovela entitled "Floricienta". There was also a Brazilian version. The Rebello de Andrade family is a very wealthy family with farms in the Algarve. Delfina and her mother Magda (Madalena Brandao) are the witches and met the Prince of History (Frederick Fritzenwalden) in Germany, where Delfina became his bride. With the death of Delfina's father, Magda became a widow. The will states that the bastard named Ana Flor Valente (Luiciana Abreu), can claim 50% of the inheritance, but must do so before the 12 months have passed after the death of her father. Magda and Delfina decide to prevent Flor from claiming her fortune at all costs. Sofia (Maya Booth) the other sister of Delfina accidentally finds out that Flor is her sister. Flor becomes a maid at the mansion. She falls in love with Frederick, the eldest son, who happens to be Delfina's fiance. At a ball, Delfina and Flor wear a similar dress. Delfina leaves, Flor arrives and Frederico confuses her with Delfina. Flor leaves, leaving behind a small shoe (as in Cinderella). When Delfina finds out about this, she makes up the story of being pregnant. Delfina and Frederico mark the marriage, but the little ones (fairies) make adventures that make the first two times fail. However, Delfina invents that she has a terminal disease, so that Frederico does not leave her. The latter then decides to marry her to satisfy that desire, since (presumably) she will soon die. But first, Frederick "marries" Flor for love, in an intimate and private ceremony. In the end, Delfina marries Frederick, but only by the civilian, because in the church Frederick publicly refuses to marry her. Frederick dies while heroically saving Maximus, an earl who is used to a life of luxury and loves beautiful women. The Count becomes a friend of Lourenco, disguised as a colonel. In the last episode, Frederick was allowed to come down to earth and compel Count Maximus to sign a document obliging him to be in charge of the clan. After Frederick Fritzenwalden's death, the mansion was in chaos. Delfina Rebello de Andrade Fritzenwalden managed by court to prevent her and Frederick's marriage from being annulled, thus becoming the legitimate wife and guardian of the children and making the Fritzenwalden mansion an impossible place to live. Count Maximus Augusto Caldeiron of La Hoya, is a Prince and legitimate heir around Krikoragan, because the present King has no children and wants to leave descendants. When Magda and Delfina discover this, they quickly forget the fortunes Fritzenwalden and Rebello de Andrade and dream of something else, being Queen and Royal Mother. For this, Delfina must marry Maximus, whose heart was stolen by Flor, who constantly rejects him. Maximus' mother arrives and becomes ill, which makes Maximus swear to Heaven that if his mother is spared, he will fulfill all Delfina's wishes. As Maximus's mother survives, Maximus fulfills her part of the agreement and swears to Delfina that she will make all her wishes come true. Obviously, Delfina is an angel and does not accept it, but in fact she already imagines herself Princess, Queen, possessing jewels, lands, castles and more. Lourenço Moura fell madly in love with Flor, making him forget his evil plans, but Flor finds him as a friend. I think we have a villain about to become a hero. Unfortunately, when Delfina discovers Lourenço's passion, she will leave him and focus on becoming Princess, which will not be too difficult. Magda and Delfina go to jail, although Delfina regrets all the harm she caused to both Frederick and Flor and Maximus. Trivia *The character Delfina was originally performed by Isabel Macedo in the 2004-2005 Argentina Telenovela "Floricienta". Gallery 3dqt4m.gif 3dqmhx.gif 3dqt8b.gif 3dqtff.gif 3dqtja.gif screenshot_18220.png 3dqmpf.gif 3dqmre.gif 3dqmtu.gif 3dqmvb.gif 3dqnvo.gif 3dqrv2.gif 3dqrzh.gif screenshot_18221.png 675560886.jpg 3dqlr1.gif 3dqlsu.gif 3dqnqr.gif 3dqns1.gif 3dqntq.gif 3dqs3q.gif 3dqs6k.gif 3dqs9r.gif 3dqsb8.gif 3dqsdd.gif 3dqsg5.gif 3dqsik.gif 3dqsr9.gif Delfinawedding.jpg FOT_FT2_16700.jpg FOT_FT2_16702.jpg 3dqn3d.gif 3dqn7f.gif FLOR34.JPG.jpg 3dqm2p.gif 3dqm5s.gif 3dqm18.gif 3dqm85.gif 3dqma1.gif Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Barefoot Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Choker Necklace Category:Conspirator Category:Crown Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Hypnosis Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Messy or Sticky Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Nurse Category:Opera Gloves Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Redeemed Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Wetlook Category:Wedding Dress Category:Fate: Arrested